Leap
by shusumaon
Summary: At the beginning of their high school year they were just a group of friends Sora, Rin, Kaori, Eren, Mae, and Kyou. But one of them they did not know their true feelings. Years in the future they're trying to save that person from their fate.


**Chapter 1**

**July 23, 2023**

"_This is my first entry of my new journal, if you didn't know, I do this yearly whoever may be reading this."_

Tears rolled down my eyes, I could picture it in her voice, a very soft voice. Reading on out loud to everyone we can still hear her voice, but we can also hear ours tearing up.

"_Today was the first day of high school! It was really cool meeting new people but I still loved hanging out with my friends. It kind of feels different though the atmosphere around me. But I know today is going to be a new day!"_

As I look up I see everyone's face, wiping their tears. We all knew her but we just didn't know how she really felt.

**Four years before...**

"Guys! Today's the first day of high school aren't you guys excited about this?" Rin said in a cheerful voice. Rin was very calm as I remember, there were a few times she could lose her temper but they weren't all bad, some just jokes.

We were all a group of freshmen: me Sora, Kaori, Mae, Eren, Kyou, and Rin. Eren was kind of the easy going kind of guy and Kyou was a brainiac very smart.

We all remembered Rin and we still miss her till this day. But we all still remember it like it was yesterday.

"What's your guys' homeroom?" Kaori asked while looking at her schedule. Kaori was the really cheerful one in the group and no matter what, she tries to make everyone happy. But a little miracle happened, we all were in the same homeroom. At first Kaori was against it saying we spend too much time hanging out together, but Rin told everyone we could been separated and never talked again.

We all walked into the class and everyone was staring at Rin. But Rin just ignored it as much as she could. But it was always like this, ever since middle school, or so I recall. Everyone always looked at Rin because of how pretty she was, she was a little small but not too small and had medium hair, she also had long eyelashes which were natural. Everyone started whispering about Rin, we all could hear it and so could she.

"Did you see her? There is no way someone can look that pretty!" some girl said while talking to her friend.

"I know right! Ugh, she must want all the attention! Like, seriously." she said back to her.

Rin sat down on her desk and looked a little depressed. Mae then walked up to her. Mae was a very good person even though she may seem dark, she really cares about her friends.

"Don't listen to them, they're just jealous. Remember, you have us your real friends who can always talk to you," she said this very loud and mostly everyone could hear it, even those two girls. The two girls then just glared at Mae and kept gossiping. Even though it was embarrassing, somehow Rin became to smile a bit they way she always would do.

**Present day**

As I kept on reading on we were at the last page of her notebook. But it something surprising to all of us, something she could never tell us.

"_You must be reading this and thought well why did I get this notebook anyways? Well there's a reason. Right now to this present day in the future, i'm probably gone. I hope it wasn't troublesome for all of you guys handling the pain. I just wanted to tell you it was never an accident the day it happened, it was just too many things that kept on getting out of controlled. This was probably the most regretful thing I've ever done but it had to be done, I just couldn't handle it. So to everyone please don't hold back anything with me and just keep on going, there's no need to worry about me since i'll be doing way better now. Especially you Sora please don't regret that day, it was my fault and I never wanted it to happen. So for this last entry this is goodbye." _

My hands started to shake and slowly I was falling to the ground, the pain just dropped me. My eyes kept on tearing up until I started to cry just like everyone else. One by one tears rolled down my cheeks. I could hear the sobbing from everyone especially from Kaori, since they grew up together.

"Why! Why did you do it then Rin! Why!" I yelled as much as I can so it could reach her. I tried wiping my tears away but it was too hard so I just kept on sobbing.

Kaori then followed along with me "Y-y-you said! You said we were all going to grow up together happily! So why!"

"Kyou, you work for that fancy company right? Don't you guys have some time machine or something!" I grabbed Kyou's shirt and pinned him against a tree. At first he started stuttering but then something important came out.

"I-i-it's not the same thing but…" He said while wiping his tears with his sleeves. I then began to look at him seriously hoping there was still hope to bring her back.

"Get in the car i'll talk about it to you guys on the way." We all then walked behind him to his car. I could still hear some of them tearing up still but we all felt the same way. I got onto the front seat with Kyou while Suwa, Kaori, and Mae were in the back. Kyou adjusted everything he needed to in his car and started driving.

"The time machine we are working on is called **Leap**." we all looked at him with a blank face.


End file.
